


A Weekend in the Country

by kamibanani



Series: Good Omens Prompt Drabbles [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamibanani/pseuds/kamibanani
Summary: Prompt from anonymous on tumblr:64. “Just don’t buy a goat. I don’t care what you do, just no goats.”





	A Weekend in the Country

“No. Absolutely not.”

A weekend trip to the countryside hadn’t sounded so bad. True, it wasn’t Crowley’s favourite place to be (All that space? All that time? Appalling.) but the countryside was an excellent place to encourage some gentle mayhem. He’d invited the angel along, thinking that he’d be appreciative of the picturesque village, the local pub, and the quaint (read: excruciating) way everyone seemed frozen in time.

What he hadn’t expected was for Aziraphale to become enamoured with sightseeing every blessed day.

“But Crowley,” Aziraphale protested, looking up at him with wide eyes that made him go weak in the knees, “the local dairy farm is giving a tour on how they make cheese. We love—”

“— _you_ love.”

“—the point is, cheese is lovely. And how often do we get the chance to see it made in London?”

“Kappacasein Dairy is in London.”

“It’s not the same,” Aziraphale insisted, flipping eagerly through a brochure he picked up from Satan-knew-where. He pointed to some grainy photos on the flimsy trifold. “See here, they make it in the _traditional_ way going back five generations! Isn’t that fascinating? Kappacasein was established in 2008, so it’s hardly even a single generation.”

He paused, then murmured, “You know, it’s really a shame that some things don’t stay in style longer. Like tartan. Or the gavotte.”

There was a twinge of regret in his voice that made the pit of Crowley’s belly twist. Pinching the bridge of his nose in defeat, Crowley nodded.

“Fine. Let’s go to the dairy farm.”

“Wonderful!”

He couldn’t help the smile on his face as Aziraphale headed for the door, his nose in the brochure.

“Oh look, my dear, they’re holding an animal auction, including the sale of some of their dairy goats. Isn’t that something?”

Crowley choked.

“Oh for hell’s—just don’t buy a goat, angel. I don’t care what we do, just no goats.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like this drabble, please be sure to check out my chaptered works too.


End file.
